


Lazy Day

by Reesalfl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesalfl/pseuds/Reesalfl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy days turn out to be, not so lazy on the BUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,   
>  If you are reading this I'd like to thank you! It's my first ever finished fanfiction, so I thought I'd put it here. Comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. Hope you enjoy!

For once, the BUS was actually quiet. The peaceful kind, not the eery kind where you feel the need to look over your shoulder. Usually the BUS was busy, but the team had some downtime. Which really meant 'get out or clean'. May had sent FitzSimmons and Tripp out to do the grocery shopping, while Skye did laundry. Peaceful it was.

Coulson and May sat in the living room together enjoying the peace. Grabbing two glasses and a bottle of bourbon, Coulson poured himself and May a drink. After taking a sip May nodded to Coulson.   
"What's bugging you?" She asked. He seemed a little too calm.  
"I'm just enjoying the peace, what's so wrong with that?" He chuckled and May shook her head a slight smile playing on her lips.  
"We never get this-" May was cut off by Coulson  
"We finally are alone with nothing to do, no one arguing, nothing to ruin this day, and you suddenly want to be 'Chatty Cathy'" He laughed as May shot him a look that could kill a country.   
They sat silently for the next, not even, five minutes when May heard something.  
"You spoke too soon" Getting up and pulling out her gun she motioned for Coulson to do the same.  
"What are we doing-" May cut him off with a hand over his mouth and shushed him.   
"I heard somet-"   
"Ahhh" A scream echoed through the BUS.   
With horrified looks on their faces May and Coulson said the same thing, "Skye"  
Quickly with May leading the way, the team of two made their way to the laundry room. When they were about to enter the room May motioned to Coulson that she'd go in first. As soon as he nodded May slipped in to the room yelling "Shield! Hands in the air now!"   
Coulson entered and May put down her gun.   
Standing there in front of them was Skye, headphones in, dancing to some song playing from her MP3 player. Coulson laughed and May have him a look that said 'What the hell?'  
As soon as May turned her attention back to the dancing girl, Skye turned. Upon realizing that May and Coulson could have been there forever, her face turned red and Skye pulled out her headphones.  
"Hey, um... Oh it's great that you're here." Suddenly changing a subject that could've been.  
"Why is it great that we're here?" May was curious.   
Skye walked over with two baskets full of clothes in her hands. She gave one to May and one to Coulson.  
"You can save me a trip" Skye smiled, put her headphones back in and started folding more clothes, leaving her superiors a little confused about what just happened.   
On their way out May heard a tiny squeal of joy leave Skye, upon looking back the young girl was dancing yet again to another song.


End file.
